computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a 2010 3D Computer Animated Theatrical Action, Adventure, Comdey, Drama Movie released by Disney and Pixar Aniamtion Studios. It is the eleven movie released by Pixar and the second sequel to their first movie, Toy Story. In the film, Andy is about to leave for college and Woody, Buzz Lightyear and the gang have to find a new home. They come across a daycare center which seems really nice… at first. Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, Jodi Benson, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris, Laurie Metcalf and Erik Von Detten reprise their roles from the first two films. Bo Peep and Emperour Zurg appear in the movie although Annie Potts and Andrew Stanton don't reprise the roles. Jim Varney, who played Slinky Dog in the first two films, and Joe Ranft, who portrayed Lenny in the first film and Wheezy in the second film, both died before production began. The role of Slinky Dog was taken over by Blake Clark (a friend of Varney), while Ranft's characters, and various others were written out of the story. (Though some of them were kept in the beginning of the film.) Just the second movie introduced Jessie, Bullseye, Mrs. Potato Head and Buster, Toy Story 3 also introduces New characters voiced by Ned Beatty, Timothy Dalton, Kristen Schaal, Bonnie Hunt, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Garlin, Richard Kind, and Michael Keaton. Jack Angel, who played Mr. Shark in the original film even plays a new character named Chunk. Plot Toy Story 3 takes after the events of Toy Story 2, in more ways than one. It begins shortly after Toy Story 2. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (Voiced by Don Rickles and Esttelle Harris) are robbing a train as outlaws One-eyed Bart and One-Eyed Betty. Sheriff Woody (Voiced by Tom Hanks) arrives to stop them although they push him off. Luckily Jessie (Voiced by Joan Cusack) and Bullseye catch him. The train is heading for a cliff and they are orphans inside. Then Bart and Betty escape in a pink car driven by the Squeeze Toy Aliens (Voiced by Jeff Pidgeon). Woody, Jessie and Bullseye gallop towards the front car window. Woody jumps in and tries to stop the train although he fails and it falls off the cliff with him inside. Jessie and Bullseye briefly despair over his apparent death when suddenly Woody is lifted out of the tranch in the train by Buzz Lightyear (Voiced by Tim Allen). They later join Jessie and catch the outlaws. Slinky Dog (Voiced by Blake Clark, because Jim Varney died), who is playing a force-field Dog, comes to defend the outlaws. Jessie summons Rex (Voiced by Wallace Shawn), who is playing a force-field dog eating Dinosaur, to catch the bad guys, when suddenly Hamm (voiced by John Ratzenburger) arrives playing Evil Dr. Porkchop. The scene later cuts to Andy's Room and shows Andy playing with his toys. Later The moive later move forwards 10 years after Toy Story 2. Andy is a 17 year old high school graduate (voiced by John Morris) and is leaving for college, Some of his toys have been sold at yard sales (Wheezy, Etch-a-Sketch and Bo Peep are mentioned) and only Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Mr. and Mrs. Potato head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Bullseye, Sarge (voiced by R. Lee Ermey) and two of his soldiers and The Aliens remain. Although they feel like they have been abandoned as they haven’t been played with for years. Buzz hasn't gotten to far in his relatioship with Jessie and The Aliens still worship Mr. Potato Head for saving them., much to his annoyance. Andy decides to take Woody with him to college and puts Buzz and the rest of the toys in a trash bag for storage in the attic. However, the toys are accidentally thrown out when Andy's mom (Laurie Metcalf) finds the bag and puts it out on the curb, causing the toys to think that they are no longer wanted. They escape and decide to climb in a donation box for Sunnyside Daycare. Woody, the only toy who saw what actually happened, follows the other toys and tries to explain they were thrown out by mistake, but they refuse to believe him. Andy's toys are welcomed by the many toys at Sunnyside and given a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (simply known as Lotso, (Voiced by Ned Beatty)), Big Baby and Ken (Voiced by Michael Keaton), whom the Barbie doll that come with them (voiced by Jodi Benson) falls for. All of the toys love their new home, leaving a steadfast Woody alone in an attempt to return to Andy. Woody's escape attempt falls short and he is found outside by Bonnie, an imaginative little girl. She takes him home and plays with him along with her other toys, who are well-treated, happy, and readily welcome Woody. At the daycare, Andy's toys get beaten up by the rambuctious youngest toddlers. Buzz goes to ask Lotso to transport him and the other toys to a better room, only to be caught by Lotso's henchmen and restored back to his original space ranger persona in the first movie. At the same time, Andy's toys realize that Woody was right about Andy when Mrs. Potato Head sees Andy searching for them through her missing eye, which was left behind in Andy's room. Before they could leave, they are imprisoned by Lotso and his gang, including a reset Buzz. After the toys are locked in jail, Lotso gives them Woody’s hat, which was left behind in his escape, making Jessie and the toys believe that Lotso killed Woody. Back at Bonnie's House, Woody learns from one of the toys, named Chuckles the Clown (Voiced by Bud Luckey), that Lotso was once a good toy and had an owner named Daisy who also owned Chuckles and Big Baby. One day, Daisy left them behind on a picnic. The three eventually find their way back to Daisy's house, only to find that she replaced Lotso with an identical teddy bear. When he found Sunnyside, he and Big Baby took it over and ran it like a prison. The following morning, Woody returns to Sunnyside through Bonnie's backpack to recuse his friends. He asks a toy called Chatter Telephone (Voiced by Teddy Newton) to help him out so Chatter tells him how to escape. He reaches his friends, who are happy that he is alive and return his hat to him, and tells them he is sorry for leaving them. They quickly formulate an escape plan. That night, Mr. Potato Head provides a diversion while Woody and Slinky sneak through Sunnyside to the main office, where Chatter informed them that a cymbal-banging monkey monitors the CCTV system to prevent toys escaping. A brief fight ensues, ending with the Monkey wrapped in sell-o-tape and locked in a filing cabinet by Slinky. Slinky signals Rex and Hamm to put on a fake fight that Buzz comes to put a stop to and Jessie and Bullseye trap him. The toys then make their escape. In the process, Buzz is accidentally reset into a Spanish mode, in which he becomes very flamboyantly chivalrous and his memory is wiped; despite this, Buzz allies himself with Woody's friends. The toys reach a dumpster, but are caught by Lotso and his gang, revealing they learned about Woody's plan to save Buzz, Jessie by beating it out of Chatter. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals what he heard about Lotso, and Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster. Seeking revenge, Lotso pulls Woody in the dumpster just as the truck collects the trash. Buzz, Jessie, Rex and the gang (minus Barbie) jump into the back of the truck, trying to rescue him and a falling television hits Buzz when he tries to save Jessie returning him to his normal self. The toys find themselves at the dump and are pushed onto a conveyor belt leading to a garbage shredder. The Aliens manage to avoid getting pushed on. Meanwhile, Thanks to Slinky’s metal spring, The toys find out the ceiling is a magnet and they all grab metal objects to be saved. Woody and Buzz save Lotso just in time as he is about to be shredded and Woody and the other toys end up on another conveyor belt, leading to an incinerator. The toys help Lotso reach an emergency stop button, but he leaves them to their deaths. Thinking that this is the end of the line for them, the toys join hands and accept their fate but are rescued by the Aliens using a giant claw. When the toy are safely on the ground, Buzz and Jessie realize they are still holding hands and they smile. Mr. Potato Head finally accepts the aliens as his sons and Hamm and Slinky want revenge on Lotso for leaving them to die although Woody talks them out of it. Lotso makes his way outside, but a passing truck driver finds him and, recognizing he had the toy as a kid, straps him to the radiator grill of his truck. Meanwhile, Woody and his friends board another trash truck back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs back into the box with Andy's college supplies while the other toys ready themselves for the attic. Remembering his time with Bonnie and her toys, Woody has an idea and leaves a note for Andy on the toys' box. Andy, thinking the note is from his mother, takes them to Bonnie's house and introduces her to his old toys, one by one, and Bonnie recognizes Woody, who, to Andy's surprise, is lying at the bottom of the box. Andy is initially reluctant to give him up but eventually does so and spends some time playing with her. After Andy leaves, Woody introduces the gang to Bonnie's toys as the camera pans up to the sky. During the credits, Woody and the other toys learn through notes passed in Bonnie's backpack that Barbie, Ken and Big Baby have improved the lives of the toys (now including Sarge and his soliders and an Evil Emperor Zurg action figure) at Sunnyside now that Lotso is gone. Buzz and Jessie (now a couple) dance to a Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." Cast #Tom Hanks as Woody the cowboy #Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear the space ranger who finally wins Jessie over with his spanish mode #Joan Cusack as Jessie the cowgirl who catches Buzz's affections #Ned Beatty as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear, a stawberry scented teddy bear who turns out to be a villain #John Morris as Andy, The previous owner of Woody, Buzz and the gang #Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head's Husband #Blake Clark as Slinky Dog #Wallace Shawn as Rex the green T-Rex #John Ratzenberger as Hamm the pigg y bank #Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head, Mr. Potato Head's #Michael Keaton as Ken, Barbie's long lost soulmate #Jodi Benson as Barbie #Emily Hahn as Bonnie, the new owner of Andy's Toys #Jeff Pidgeon as The Squeeze Toy Aliens #Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants, Bonnie's toy hedgehog #Kristen Schaal as Trixie, Bonnie's grey Triceratops #Jeff Garlin as Buttercup, Bonnie's unicorn #Bonnie Hunt as Dolly, A toy owned by Bonnie #Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch, A purple Octopus who works for Lotso #Jack Angel as Chunk, A rock monster who works for Lotso (Angel also played Mr. Shark in the First Movie) #Jan Rabson as Sparks, A robot who works for Lotso #John Cygan as Twitch, A bug who works for Lotso #Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom #Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom #Beatrice Miller as Molly, Andy's litte sister #R. Lee Ermey as Sarge #Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone #Richard Kind as Bookworm #Bud Luckey as Chuckles (Low pitched) #Javier Fernández Peña as Spanish Buzz #Charlie Bright , Amber Kroner and Brianna Maiwand as Peas-In-A-Pod (Credited) and Young Andy (Uncredited) #Erik von Detten as Sid, Woody and Buzz's enemy from the First Movie. #Jack Willis as The Frog #Director Lee Unkrich as Jack-in-the-Box (Credited) and The Monkey (Uncredited) #Bob Peterson as Janitor (Credited) and high pitched Chuckles (Uncredited) #Woody Smith as Big Baby Cast Notes *Non-Speaking Characters include Bullseye, Totoro, Zurg, Etch-A Sketch, Bo Peep, RC, Wheezy, Lenny, Snake, Rocky Gibraltar, and Robot. *The character of Slinky Dog appeared to be in limbo after the death of his original voice actor Jim Varney on February 10th 2000, just a few months after Toy Story 2 was made and a decade before Toy Story 3 was released. Stand-up comedian-turned-actor Blake Clark was chosen to replace Varney in the role. After Clark was cast to play Slinky Dog, the producers later realized that Blake Clark and Jim Varney had coincidentally been close friends since they appeared in the 1989 movie Fast Food, making the transition a lot easier. Production The idea of a third Toy Story film was first mentonied by Stinky Pete in the outtakes of Toy Story 2. While flirting with some Barbie dolls, he says "You know I'm sure I could get you a part in Toy Story 3." According to the terms of Pixar's revised deal with Disney, all characters created by Pixar for their films were owned by Disney. Furthermore, Disney retains the rights to make sequels to any Pixar film, though Pixar retained the right of first refusal to work on these sequels. But in 2004, when the contentious negotiations between the two companies made a split appear likely, Disney Chairman at the time Michael Eisner put in motion plans to produce Toy Story 3 at a new Disney studio, Circle 7 Animation. Tim Allen, the voice of Buzz Lightyear, indicated a willingness to return even if Pixar wasn’t on board. Jim Herzfeld wrote a script for Circle 7's version of the film. It focused on the other toys shipping a malfunctioning Buzz to Taiwan, where he was built, believing that he will be fixed there. While searching on the Internet, they find out that many more Buzz Lightyear toys are malfunctioning around the world and the company has issued a massive recall. Fearing Buzz's destruction, a group of Andy's toys (Woody, Rex, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Jessie, and Bullseye) venture to rescue Buzz and fix him themselves. At the same time Buzz meets other toys from around the world that were once loved but have now been recalled. A Reference to Small Fry. In January 2006, Disney bought Pixar in a deal that put Pixar chiefs Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter in charge of all Disney Animation. Shortly thereafter, Circle 7 Animation was shut down and its version of Toy Story 3 was cancelled. The character designs went into the Disney archives. The following month, Disney CEO Robert Iger confirmed that Disney was in the process of transferring the production to Pixar. John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, and Lee Unkrich visited the house where they first pitched Toy Story and came up with the story for the film over a weekend. Stanton then wrote a treatment. On February 8th 2007, Catmull announced Toy Story 2's co-director, Lee Unkrich, as the sole director of the film instead of John Lasseter (who was busy directing Cars 2), and Michael Arndt as screenwriter. The release date was moved to 2010. Unkrich said that he felt pressure to avoid creating "the first dud" for Pixar, since as of 2010 all of Pixar's films had been commercial and critical successes. During the initial development stages of the film, Pixar revisited their work from the original Toy Story and found that although they could open the old computer files for the animated 3D models, error messages prevented them from editing the files. This necessitated recreating the models from scratch. To create the chaotic and complex junkyard scene near the film's end, more than a year and a half was invested on research and development to create the simulation systems required for the sequence. Instead of sending Tom Hanks, Tim Allen and John Ratzenberger scripts for their consideration in reprising their roles of Woody, Buzz and Hamm, a complete story reel of the film was shown to the actors in a theater. The reel was made up of moving storyboards with pre-recorded voices, sound effects, and music. At the conclusion of the preview, the actors signed on to the film. Dolby Laboratories announced that Toy Story 3 would be the first film that will feature theatrical 7.1 surround audio. Thus, even the Blu-ray version will feature original 7.1 audio, unlike other movies which were remixed into 7.1 for Blu-ray. Marketing The film's first teaser trailer was released with the Disney Digital 3-D version of the film Up on May 29th 2009. On October 2nd 2009, Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were re-released as a double feature in Disney Digital 3-D. The first full-length trailer was attached as an exclusive sneak peek and a first footage to the Toy Story double feature, on October 12, 2009. A second teaser was released on February 10th 2010, followed by a second full-length trailer on February 11 and appeared in 3D showings of How to Train Your Dragon. On March 23rd 2010, Toy Story 1 was released on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack which included a small feature of "The Story of Toy Story 3". Also, Toy Story 2 was released on that day in the same format which had a small feature on the "Characters of Toy Story 3". On May 11th 2010, both films had a DVD-only re-release which contained the features. Mattel, Thinkway Toys, and Lego are among those who produced toys to promote the film. Fisher Price, a Mattel Company, has released Toy Story 3 with 21 3D images for viewing with the View-Master viewer. Disney Interactive Studios also produced a video game based on the film, Toy Story 3: The Video Game, which was released on June 15th 2010, three days before the film’s release. Toy Story 3 was featured in Apple's iPhone OS 4 Event on April 8th 2010, with Steve Jobs demonstrating a Toy Story 3 themed iAd written in HTML5. Pixar designed a commercial for the toy, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, and formatted it to look like it came from an old VCR recording. The recording was altered with distorted sound, noise along the bottom of the screen, and flickering video, all designed to make it look like a converted recording from around 1983. A Japanese version of the commercial was also released online, with the name Lots-o'-Huggin Bear being replaced by Little Hug-Hug Bear (Japanese:ハグハグベアちゃん/Hagu Hagu Beya-Chan). On Dancing with the Stars' May 11th 2010, episode, the Gipsy Kings performed a Spanish-language version of the song "You've Got a Friend in Me". It also featured a paso doble dance which was choreographed by Cheryl Burke and Tony Dovolani. Both the song and dance are featured in the film. Toy Story 3 was also promoted with airings of the first and second films on several channels in the upcoming weeks of the film's release, including Disney Channel, Disney XD, and ABC Family. Sneak peeks of Toy Story 3 were also revealed, primarily on Disney Channel. Box Office Toy Story 3 earned $415,004,880 in North America and $648,167,031 in other countries, totaling $1,063,171,911 worldwide. It is the 8th highest-grossing film, the highest-grossing film of 2010, the third highest-grossing Disney film, the highest-grossing Disney·Pixar film, the highest-grossing animated film of all time, and the highest-grossing film of the series, earning more revenue than the previous two films combined. In terms of estimated attendance, though, it still ranks fourth on the list of modern animated films, behind Shrek 2, Finding Nemo and The Lion King. On its first weekend, Toy Story 3 topped the worldwide box office with $145.3 million ($153.7 million with weekday previews), which stands as the third-largest opening weekend worldwide for an animated feature. On August 27th 2012, its 71st day of release, it surpassed the $1-billion mark, becoming the second Disney film in 2010 (after Alice in Wonderland), the third Disney film overall (the other being Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest), and the only animated film to achieve this. North America In North America, Toy Story 3 is the twelfth highest-grossing film unadjusted for inflation. Adjusted for ticket price inflation, though, it ranks eighty-ninth on the all-time chart. The film is also the highest-grossing 2010 film the highest-grossing Pixar film, the second highest-grossing G-rated film, the third highest-grossing animated film, and the fourth highest-grossing Disney film. It grossed $41,148,961 on its opening day (Friday, June 18th 2010) from 4,028 theaters, setting an opening-day record for an animated film. During its opening weekend, the film grossed $110,307,189, topping the weekend chart and marking the highest-grossing opening weekend for a Pixar film. It averaged $27,385 per venue, marking the second-highest for a G-rated movie and the second-highest for an animated feature. The film had the second-highest opening weekend for an animated film and also had the fourth best opening weekend for a 2010 film. It set an opening-weekend record for films opening in June and for G-rated films. In its first week (Friday-through-Thursday), Toy Story 3 grossed $167.6 million marking the biggest opening week for an animated film and the tenth largest opening week of all time. It also had the largest opening-week and 10-day gross among 2010 films. It topped the box office during two consecutive weekends. Outside North America It is the fourteenth highest-grossing film, the third highest-grossing animated film, the third highest-grossing 2010 film the highest-grossing Pixar film, and the fifth highest-grossing Disney film. It topped the box office outside North America three times, on its first ($35.0 million), second, and sixth weekend (which was its largest).Its highest-grossing market after North America is Japan ($126.7 million), where it is the highest-grossing U.S. animated feature, followed by the UK, Ireland and Malta (£73.8 million - $116.6 million), where it is the third highest-grossing film of all time behind Avatar and Titanic, and Mexico ($59.4 million), where it is the second highest-grossing film of all time, behind Marvel's The Avengers. It set opening weekend records for animated films in Ecuador, Colombia, Mexico, China, Argentina, Hong Kong, Spain and the UK. As of August 2012, it is the highest-grossing animated film of all time in the UK, Ireland and Malta, in Mexico, in Hong Kong, and in Egypt. It is the highest-grossing 2010 film in Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Hong Kong, Mexico, Spain and the UK, Ireland and Malta. Oscar Campaign Unlike most recent Oscar campaigns, Toy Story 3's "Not since..." campaign drew a lot of attention during the holiday period, emphasizing on the film's uniqueness and universal critical acclaim. Short Film The theatrical release of Toy Story 3 included the short film Day & Night, which focuses on what happens when an animated personification of Day meets his opposite, Night and the resulting growth for both. It was also included in the Blu-ray and DVD release of Toy Story 3. Reception Critical Respone Awards Toy Story 3 won the oscars for Best Animated Feature and Best Original. It was also nominated for Best Sound editing, Best Original screenplay and Best picture. Music The sou ndtrack for Toy Story 3 was released three days before the movie hit theatres. The film score of Toy Story 3 was composed and conducted by Randy Newman, his sixth for Pixar after Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc. and Cars. Disney did not release the soundtrack album for Toy Story 3 on compact disc. It was only available, initially, as music download in lossy formats such as MP3 and AAC. This was the second instance where Disney did not release the award-winning soundtrack of a Pixar film on Compact disc. The first Pixar film not to have its soundtrack released on compact disc by Disney was Up. In January 2012 Intrada released the Toy Story 3 soundtrack on compact disc. All songs written and composed by Randy Newman. Randy Newman also wrote and sung a original song for Toy Story 3 called "We Belong Together" which won the Best Original song oscar. Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were nomianted for that award with "You've got a friend in Me" and "When She Loved me" although lost to other movies. The gispy also sung spanish version of You've Got a Friend in Me." In addition to the tracks included in the soundtrack album, the film also uses "Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright, "Le Freak" by Chic, and Randy Newman's original version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." From the first film. For some strange reason, Those songs aren’t on the soundtrack. Also, tracks "Cowboy!" and "Come to Papa" included material from Newman's rejected score to Air Force One. The song "Losing You" from Newman's own album Harps and Angels was also used in a trailer for the film. The Judas Priest song "Electric Eye" was used in the temp score for the opening scene of Toy Story 3. The aliens are playing the tune in their sports car. But the song was ultimately replaced by another piece of music. Home Media DVD.JPG|Toy Story 3 DVD Blu-Ray 1.JPG|Toy Story 3 2010 Blu-ray 1 Blu-Ray 2.JPG|Toy Story 3 2010 Blu-ray 2 Blu-Ray 3.JPG|Toy Story 3 2011 Blu-ray Toy Story 3 was released in North America on November 2nd 2010 in a standard DVD edition, two-disc Blu-ray and in a four-disc Blu-ray/DVD/'Digital Copy combo pack'. Behind the scenes are featured including a sneak peek teaser for the upcoming Cars 2, the sequel to the 2006 film, Cars. That same day, It was released, with the first two films in A 10-disc Toy Story trilogy Blu-ray box. On November 1st 2011, Toy Story 3 and the first two films plus Cars 2 and Hawaiian Vacation '''(Set after the events of this movie) were released on '''Blu-Ray 3D. On its first week of release (November 2–7, 2010) it sold 3,859,736 units (equal to $73,096,452) ranking No.1 for the week and immediately becoming the best-selling animated film of 2010 in terms of units sold (surpassing How to Train Your Dragon). As of July 18th 2012, it has sold 10,911,701 units ($185,924,247). It has become the best-selling DVD of 2010 in terms of units sold, but it lacks in terms of sales revenue and therefore ranks second behind Avatar on that list. It also sold about 4.0 million Blu-ray units, ranking as the fourth best-selling movie of 2010. In the UK, it broke the record for the largest first day ever for animated feature both on DVD and Blu-ray in terms of sales revenue. Additionally, on its first day of release on iTunes it immediately became the most downloaded Disney film ever. Possible Sequel According to an article on NOLA.com, Toy Story 3 director Lee Unkrich has confirmed that a Toy Story 4 sequel is not being planned. "Well, we don't have any plans for Toy Story 4," Unkrich said. "I'm flattered that people ask about it—it reminds me how much people love the characters, but it was really important to me with this film that we not just create another sequel, that it not just be another appendage coming off of the other two." Unkrich went on to say, "there may be opportunities for Woody and Buzz in the future, but we don't have any plans for anything right now." It has also been reported that Hanks and Allen have signed on for a Toy Story 4 if Pixar ever decides to produce one. In a BBC interview in 2011, Hanks said that he thought Pixar was working on a sequel. Disney denied the rumors saying, "nothing is official." In the most recent Muppet movie, Muppets_Most_Wanted, Gonzo mentions (during the We're_Doing_a_Sequel number) that he wants Toy Story 4 to be made. Trivia By The Numbers Easter Egss References to Toy Story References to Toy Story 2 More Fun Facts Posters Movie Release First Look.png Toy Story 3 Offcial Poster 11 - Woody and Buzz Lightyear.png Oscar Campaign Category:Movies Category:Disney Movies Category:Pixar Movies Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Pixar Movies Category:3D Movies Category:Oscar Winners Category:Best Animated Feature Winners Category:Best Original Song Winners Category:2000 Teens Movies Category:2010 Movies Category:Third Movies in Franchsies Category:Theatrical Movies